swordartonlinefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Asuna Yuuki/Galería
Diseños del personaje Archivo:Asuna ln.png|Diseño original hecho por abec para Sword Art Online Volumen 1. Archivo:Early Asuna.png|Diseño para el Material Edition 2: Early Characters. Archivo:Asuna ACD 1.png|Diseño hecho por Shingo Adachi para el anime de SAO. Archivo:Asuna ACD 2.png|Diseño de caras hecho por Shingo Adachi para el anime de SAO. Archivo:Asuna ACD 3.png|Diseño de caras hecho por Shingo Adachi para el anime de SAO. Archivo:C20121002 sao 12 cs1w1 720x539.jpg|Diseño hecho por Shingo Adachi para el anime de ALO. Archivo:C20121002 sao 13 cs1w1 720x539.jpg|Diseño de caras hecho por Shingo Adachi para el anime de ALO. IM Asuna.png|Diseño para Sword Art Online Infinity Moment. Archivo:Asuna IM.jpg|Diseño para el juego Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment. Asuna Extra Edition Art.png|Diseño para el episodio Extra Edition. Characters drawn by Calibur manga artist.png|Diseño para el manga Calibur . Archivo:Diseño asuna sao2.jpg|Diseño hecho por Shingo Adachi para el anime de GGO. Archivo:Diseño caras asuna sao2.jpg|Diseño de caras hecho por Shingo Adachi para el anime de GGO. LSAsuna.png|Modelo para Sword Art Online: Lost Song Asuna.PNG|Asuna en los Arcos Calibur y Mother 's Rosario tumblr_nofcqvTdel1qmlmyuo10_1280.jpg 7133024_orig-1.jpg tumblr_nofcqvTdel1qmlmyuo2_1280.jpg Novela ligera Arco Aincrad/Progressive Progressive Volumen 1.png Sword Art Online Progressive Vol 1 - 047.jpg Sword Art Online Progressive Vol 1 - 089.jpg Sword Art Online Progressive Vol 1 - 004-005.jpg|Primera batalla de Jefe Sword Art Online Progressive Vol 1 - 002.jpg Sword Art Online Progressive Vol 1 - 139.jpg Sword Art Online Progressive Vol 1 - 003.jpg Sword Art Online Progressive Vol 1 - 287.jpg Progressive Vol 2 - 004-005.png Progressive Vol 2 - 002-003.png Progressive Vol 2 - 039.png Progressive Vol 2 - 185.png Progressive Vol 2 - 353.png Progressive Volumen 3.png Progressive Vol 3 - 034.png Progressive Vol 3 - 053.png Progressive Vol 3 - 146.png Progressive Vol 3 - 203.png Progressive Vol 3 - 226.png Progressive Vol 3 - 274.png Sword Art Online Vol_08_-_035.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_08_-_002-003.jpg|Asuna y Kirito hablándole a Heathcliff Sword Art Online Vol_08_-_146.jpg Volumen 1.png Sword Art Online Vol 01 - 002-003.jpg|Asuna saludando a Kirito en la tienda de Agil Sword Art Online Vol 01 - 092.jpg|Asuna demandando la mitad del Conejo Ragú Sword Art Online Vol 01 - 132.jpg|Asuna y Kirito escondiéndose de La Armada Sword Art Online Vol 01 - 006-007.jpg Sword Art Online Vol 01 - 242.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_02_-_191.jpg Sword Art Online Vol 02 - 241.jpg Arco Fairy Dance Sword Art Online Vol 03 - 002-003.jpg|Asuna atrapada en ALO Sword Art Online Vol 03 - 159.jpg|Asuna atrapada por Oberon en la cima del Árbol del Mundo Sword Art Online Vol_03_-_043.jpg|Asuna en coma en el hospital Sword Art Online 4_-_006.jpg Sword Art Online 4_-_215.jpg|Asuna, Kirito y Yui reunidos Sword Art Online 4_-_281.jpg TDA - 068.png Arco Phantom Bullet Sword Art Online Vol 05 -004-5.jpg Sword Art Online Vol 05 -069.jpeg Sword Art Online Vol_06_-004-005.jpg Sword Art Online Vol 06 -259.jpeg Caliber Sword Art Online Vol_08_-_004-005.jpg Caliber SS illustration.png Arco Mother's Rosario Volumen 7.png Sword Art Online Vol 07 -002-003.jpg|Asuna y sus amigos en la Casa Forestal K4 Sword Art Online Vol 07 -004.jpg|Asuna cenando con su madre Sword Art Online Vol 07 -006-007.jpg|Yuuki llevando a Asuna a conocer a los Caballeros Durmientes. Sword Art Online Vol 07 -055.jpeg Sword Art Online Vol 07 -073.jpeg|Yuuki y Asuna teniendo un duelo Sword Art Online Vol 07 -081.jpeg Sword Art Online Vol 07 -095.jpeg Sword Art Online Vol 07 -223.jpeg|Asuna encuentra a Yuuki en el hospital Sword Art Online Vol 07 -288.jpeg|Yuuki y Asuna Arco Alicization Sword Art Online Vol_09_-_002-003.jpg Sword Art Online Vol 10 - 025.jpg Sword Art Online Vol 10 - 061.jpg Sword Art Online Vol_10_-_002-003.jpg Sword Art Online Vol 10 - 125.jpg Manga Asuna in the Progressive manga.png|Apariencia de Asuna en el manga Progressive. YoungasunaAinD.png|Asuna pequeña Asu-nyan.png|Asuna con orejas y cola de gato Asu-nyan en el manga 4koma Fairy Dance Manga Volume 3 cover.png|Asuna en la portada del manga Fairy Dance. Sword Art Online Comic Anthology.jpg|Asuna con Kirito en la portada de Sword Art Online Comic Anthology. SAO Comic Anthology Page 2.jpg|Ilustración de SAO Comic Anthology por Yuuki Tatsuya. SAO Comic Anthology Page 3.jpg|Ilustración de SAO Comic Anthology por Matsuryuu. ComicAnthology2.png Anime Arco Aincrad Double Asuna in Opening.png|Asuna en SAO y en la realidad. Asuna's cameo appearance.png|Cameo de Asuna. Kirito and Asuna eating bread.png|Asuna y Kirito comiendo pan. Asuna.png|Asuna preguntando por el nombre de Kirito. Asuna in Agil's shop in episode 5.png A friendly smile.png|Sonrisa amistosa de Asuna. Lisbeth teasing Asuna.png Lisbeth wishing Asuna luck.png Asuna asking Lisbeth about her adventure.png Asuna smiling in Kamdet.png Asuna SAO.png Asuna Cooking.png|Asuna preparándose para cocinar. Kirito Asuna and Yui Hugging.png|Asuna, Kirito y Yui Arco Fairy Dance Kirito_and_Asuna_in_Kirito's_dream.png|Kirito y Asuna juntos en un sueño den Kazuto Sleeping_Asuna_in_Kirito's_dream.png|Cara dormida de Asuna en el sueño de Kazuto Asuna Queen Titania.png|Asuna como la Reina Titania. Asuna World Tree 3.png|Asuna atrapada en el Árbol de Mundo. Asuna Escaping.png|Asuna escapando. High School Asuna.png|Asuna en el patio de la escuela Asuna Yui hot spring.png Extra Edition Asuna bikini EE.png AsunaEE.png SAO Asuna EE2.png SAOEE Girls.png AsunaYui.png SAOEE Girls2.png Asuna's incantation EE.png Kirito explaining the quest.png Asuna's realisation.png Arco Phantom Bullet Asuna with Kazuto in the East Garden.png Kazuto talking about information.png Asuna 2.png Kazuto and Asuna on a bench.png Caliber ALO Group.png RL Group.png Arco Mother's Rosario Asuna striking 21st floor boss.png Asuna and Kirito purchasing Forest House in ALO.png The girls talking about Zekken.png Asuna logging out from ALO.png Asuna and her mother having dinner.png Asuna looking at Kazuto's picture on her phone.png Asuna meets Kirito.png Asuna and Yuuki prepare to duel.png Yuuki flying with Asuna.png Asuna wondering whether to call Kazuto.png Asuna and the Sleeping Knights preparing for battle.png Sleeping Knights vs The Four-Armed Giant.png Ice Arrows.png Yuuki at the centre of attention at school.png Asuna asking Siune about Yuuki.png Kazuto giving Asuna an address to a hospital.png Medicuboid interior.png Asuna hugging Yuuki.png Kazuto and others working on the Communication Probe.png Young Asuna.png Undine Asuna.png Asuna with Yui Biprobe.png Juegos Cartas AsunaEW5.png AsunaEW52.png AsunaEW6.png AsunaEW62.png AsunaEW7.png AsunaEW72.png AsunaEW73.png AsunaEW74.png AsunaEW75.png AsunaEW76.png AsunaEW77.png AsunaEW78.png AsunaEW79.png AsunaEW7A.png AsunaEW7B.png AsunaEW7C.png AsunaEW7D.png AsunaEW7E.png AsunaEW7F.png AsunaEW7G.png AsunaEW7H.png AsunaEW2014VDay.png AsunaEW7J.png AsunaEW7K.png AsunaEW7L.png AsunaEW7M.png AsunaEW8.png AsunaEWP.png AsunaEWP2.png AsunaEWP3.png AsunaEWP4.png AsunaEWP5.png AsunaEWP6.png AsunaEWP7.png AsunaEWP8.png KiritoEWP5.png Infinity Moment/Hollow Fragment Asuna H-F Bed.png|Asuna en Hollow Fragment. Kirito and Asuna kiss HF.png Asuna HF lake.png Asuna in nude apron.png Kirito and Asuna's remarriage.png Asuna HF.png Cook Off in HF.png Asuna HF Star Splash.png Asuna Kirito Yui HF.png HF Final Group Photo.png Extra Anime S1 Aincrad arc poster.png Anime S1 Aincrad arc poster 2.png Fairy Dance Arc poster.png LisbethEdition.png|Asuna con Lisbeth en la portada de Lisbeth Edition. Material_Edition_10.png|Asuna en la portada del ME 10. Tw icon asuna01.png|Un icono de twitter de Asuna Tw icon asuna02.png|Otro icono de twitter de Asuna. Tw icon asuna03.png|Otro icono de twitter de Asuna. Tw icon asuna04.png|Otro icono de twitter de Asuna. Tw icon asuna05.png|Otro icono de twitter de Asuna. Tw icon asuna06.png|Otro icono de twitter de Asuna. Tw icon asuna07.png|Otro icono de twitter de Asuna. Tw icon asuna08.png|Otro icono de twitter de Asuna. Tw icon asuna 09.png|Otro icono de twitter de Asuna. Tw icon asuna 10.png|Otro icono de twitter de Asuna. Tw icon asuna&kirito.png|Otro icono de twitter de Asuna y Kirito. Chibi 1.png|Una ilustración chibi de Asuna y Kirito. Episode 2 End Card.png|Asuna y Kirito en la end card del episodio 2. Episode 5 End Card.png|Asuna y Kirito en la end card del episodio 5. Episode 6 End Card.png|Asuna en la end card del episodio 6. Episode 7 End Card.png|Asuna visitando la primera herrería de Lisbeth. Episode 8 End Card.png|Asuna en la end card del episodio 8. Episode 10 End Card.png|Asuna y Kirito en la end card del episodio 10. Episode 11 End Card.png|Asuna y Kirito en la end card del episodio 11. Episode 13 End Card.png|Asuna en la end card del episodio 13. Episode 15 End Card.png|Asuna en la end card del episodio 15. Episode 20 End Card.png|Asuna y Kirito en la end card del episodio 20. Episode 21 End Card.png|Asuna en la end card del episodio 21. Episode 24 End Card.png|Asuna and Kirito en la end card del episodio 24. Nijinooto.png|Asuna y Kazuto en la caratula de Niji no Oto. Yuji.png|Asuna y un A.L.I.C.E: Kirigaya Yuji Web_suguha_asuna_shino.png|Asuna dibujada por Reki en la version web Web_SAO1.png|Version web de SAO Web Asuna and Yuuki.png|Asun y Yuuki dibujadas por Reki. Web Kirito and Asuna.png|Portada interna de Material Edition: Assemblage Sword Art Online Material Edition 4.png|Asuna en la portada del Material Edition 4. ME4 Asuna.png|Asuna en ME4, cuidando de Kirito enfermo Sword Art Online Material Edition 09.jpg|Asuna, dibujada por Reki, en la portada del Material Edition 9 Saonair1.png|Asuna y Kirito en la portada de Sword Art Online On Air 1 Saonair2.png|Asuna y Kazuto en la portada de Sword Art Online On Air 2 Saonair3.png|Asuna y Kirito en la portada de Sword Art Online On Air 3 Saonair4.png|Asuna y Kazuto en la portada de Sword Art Online On Air 4 awxsaoadramacd2.png|Asuna en la portada de Accel World x Sword Art Online Drama CD DBMV35.png|Asuna con Shino y Yuuki en un poster de Dengeki Bunko. Chibi Asuna.png Chibi Special.png Chibi 7.png Chibi 2.png Chibi 1.png Web kizmel.png|(en la esquina) Asuna cantando Yume Sekai durante el baño. Dibujada por Kawahara Reki Twitter dot01 asuna.gif Twitter dot02 asuna.gif AsunaALO 1280x1024.jpg AsunaSketch1280x1024.jpg DengekiPSCover.jpg Asuna wedding dress.png Bromide1.png Chibi Special 2.png AsunaRabbit.png Asuna1280x1024.jpg SAQFinal43.png AsunaDramacdApk.png Asuna-Stamp.png Asuna bikini.png ME8 Asuna.PNG SAO Winter illustration.png Material Edition 11.png Asuna Dengeki Climax.png Newtype201403.jpg Extraedition.png Staffcollection2012abecthx.jpg DBMV27.png 1kujiRadiocd.png NyanType201211.jpg NyanType201208.jpg GsM201208.jpg GsM201209.jpg AsunaYuiRabbit.png NyanType201211GirlMechan.jpg pan-chi-lovers selection.png Hollow Fragment Poster.png NyanType201210.jpg MegamiDeluxe20.jpg NewType201302.jpg Abec swimsuits at the beach.jpg Asuna-Lisbeth Outdoor Bath.png DBMagPoster2.jpg DengekiPS565.jpg Gs201402a.jpeg StoryTradingCard.png Material Edition 12.png GsComicVol3.png Chibi HFGuidebook.png ME12a.png ChibiIMguidebook.png DBMV38.jpg Volume 7 discarded cover concept by abec.png|Ilustración por abec. Hollow fragment package.png GsComicVol4.png Calibur Anime MainVisual.png|Asuna con Kirito, Lisbeth, Leafa, Silica, Sinon y Klein en el key visual de Calibur . Courage.png|Asuna con Yuuki en la caratula de courage. en:Asuna/Image Gallery Categoría:Galerías